Off Route
Dialoge Johnny Klebitz betritt das Foyer des Jouster’s Private Gentlemen’s Club und Leavis hat erneut Dienst. *'Johnny': „Hey, wie geht's, Mann?“ *'Leavis': „Oh ja, Sir. Hallo, Sir. Mir geht's gut.“ *'Johnny': „Gut. Hey, ich muss dich mal was fragen. Findest du das Leben wirklich gut?“ *'Leavis': „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich Sie recht verstehe, Sir.“ *'Johnny': „Ich meine, immer diese reichen Trottel bedienen, du weißt schon ... der Geruch des Geldes und das ganze Zeug, macht dich das wirklich glücklich?“ *'Leavis': „Ja, Sir. So in der Art. Und Sie, Sir, sind sie glücklich? Ich meine, dass Sie dem da oben den ... äh ... Finger zeigen, hat das ein inneres Bedürfnis befriedigt, Sir?“ *'Johnny': „Na ja, ich glaub, ich hab gelernt, dass es jeder irgendwie verdient, Kumpel. Egal, welche Uniform er anhat.“ *'Leavis': „Wie Sie meinen, Sir. Ah, Mr. Stubbs ist im Dampfbad. Hier entlang.“ Leavis führt Johnny in das Dampfbad, in voller Montur. *'Stubbs': „Klebitz! Wie geht's, Sportsfreund?“ *'Johnny': „Hey. Ich steh hier komplett angezogen in einem Dampfbad mit 'nem Politiker, der Leute umbringen lässt, und mein ganzes Leben ist nur noch scheiße. Aber egal. Geht schon. Vermissen Sie Ihren Onkel?“ *'Stubbs': „Oh, ich nehme jetzt doppelt so viele Therapiestunden.“ *'Johnny': „Gehen Sie zu 'nem anderen Therapeuten.“ *'Stubbs': „Oh, aber ich gehe zu Dr. White, seit ich sieben bin. Der Mann ist ein Genie.“ *'Johnny': „Okay, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mann? Ich hab nicht die richtigen Klamotten dafür an und Sie haben gesagt, es ist dringend.“ *'Stubbs': „Ja. Also, es gab da ein kleines Missverständnis in den tiefsten Kellern der Civic Citadel. Einige vorbildliche Bürger, Wähler, wurden versehentlich in LCPD-Gewahrsam genommen.“ *'Johnny': „Und das können Sie nicht selbst regeln, Mann? Ein paar Fäden ziehen oder so?“ *'Stubbs': „Nein, ich fürchte nicht, Sportsfreund. Da komme ich leider nicht ran. Zu viel Bürokratie, blablabla. Nein, du musst nur wissen, dass diese, äh, Herrschaften in einem Gefangenen-Transportbus sind und du, mein Freund, musst sie befreien.“ *'Johnny': „Okay, verstehe.“ *'Stubbs': „Der Bus ist bei der Leftwood-Polizeistation. Hol sie da raus und es soll nicht dein Schaden sein.“ *'Johnny': „Okay, verstanden.“ *'Stubbs': „Vermassel es nicht, Klebitz.“ In der Zwischensequenz besteigen die Gefangenen den wartenden Bus. *'Polizist 1': „Gefallen euch die Overalls? Ihr seid sicher gewohnt, Perseus-Anzüge und so 'ne Scheiße zu tragen.“ *'Gefangener': „Hören Sie, es war ein Verbrechen ohne Opfer. Von meinen Steuern wird Ihr Gehalt bezahlt.“ *'Polizist 1': „Jetzt seid ihr nicht mehr an der Börse, was, ihr Yuppie-Säcke? Haltet euch wohl immer noch für was Besseres, was?“ *'Polizist 2': „Man sollte dich abknallen. Ich hab gesehen, was du mit diesem Pfleger gemacht hast. So sollten die Organe eines Mannes nicht aussehen. Komm schon.“ Nachdem Curtis Stocker einen Polizisten angefallen hat und beginnt zu essen. *'Johnny': „Whoa.“ *'Curtis': „Was Besseres hab ich noch nicht gegessen, seit ich sitze.“ *'Johnny': „Ist das heftig. Okay! Also, nachdem jetzt alle ... äh ... gegessen haben, haben wir ein neues Ziel, Leute.“ *'Johnny': „Das LCPD hat 'ne Straßensperre aufgestellt. Die wollen euch echt an den Arsch, Jungs! Ich hab hier Schlüssel, Jungs. Die sind für eure Armbänder.“ *'Gefangener': „Ich geh nicht wieder zurück.“ *'Gefangener': „Wir müssen diese verdammten Bullen loswerden.“ *'Johnny': „Hey, Yuppies, könntet ihr eure verdammte Fresse halten?“ *'Johnny': „Also, ähm, weswegen sitzt ihr, Leute?“ *'Curtis': „Bei diesen Leuten waren es gewöhnliche Büroschwindeleien. Man hat sie mit der Hand im Keksglas erwischt. Meine Gier war eher ... nun, von körperlicher Natur.“ *'Johnny': „Ich leg das mal so aus, dass dich irgendein kranker Scheiß reingebracht hat. Reden wir nicht weiter drüber.“ *'Curtis': „Wie Sie wünschen, mein Freund.“ *'Johnny': „Ich nehm mal an, dass ich nicht dafür bezahlt werde, ausgerechnet dich rauszuholen.“ *'Curtis': „Ich habe Zweifel, dass die, die sich an mich erinnern, es für gut halten, mich auf der Straße rumlaufen zu sehen.“ *'Johnny': „Oki doki dann.“ *'Curtis': „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Meine Mitgefangenen und ich sind äußerst dankbar. Wir müssen unser Boot erreichen. (singt) Oh, I do like to be on the seaside.“ *'Johnny': „Bon voyage.“ (dt. Gute Reise) Mission Bevor ihr nach Alderney zum Polizeirevier fahrt, holt euch eine Schutzweste, für alle Fälle. Falls ihr einen Polizeiwagen zur Hand habt, nehmt den, ihr könnt meist auch gleich den vor dem Revier nehmen. Der ist hier wesentlich nützlicher als jede noch so tolle Waffe. Mit dem Streifenwagen kommt ihr ohne Probleme direkt zum Gefängnistransporter und könnt fast unbehelligt umsteigen. Da in dem Moment, wo ihr an der rechten Seite des Busses steht, eine Zwischensequenz startet, kann euch jetzt niemand mehr etwas anhaben. Nun kommt die eigentliche Mission: Werdet eure drei Fahndungssterne los. Mit dem Bus ist das einfacher gesagt als getan, aber solltet ihr Probleme haben, gibt es einen kleinen Trick. Fahrt nach Algonquin, dort, Ecke Frankfort Avenue und Uranium Street gibt es eine kaputte Mauer über dem U-Bahn-Tunnel. Fahrt dort auf die Gleise und wendet. Das ist zwar höllisch schmal, aber es geht gerade so. Dann ab in den Tunnel, bis die Sterne verschwunden sind. Wendet wieder und fahrt zurück, bis zum Pay'n'Spray an der Frankfort Avenue, dort ist das Geländer kaputt und ihr könnt wieder auf die Straße zurück. Nun müsst ihr nur noch zum Treffpunkt in Süd-Alderney fahren (ignoriert das Navigationssystem und fahrt über den Plumbers Skyway bis fast vor die Haustür.) Nach einer schließenden Zwischensequenz ist die Mission geschafft und netterweise steht dort auch ein nicht abgeschlossener Wagen, den ihr nehmen könnt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn die Ausbrecher sterben oder der Gefangenentransporter vorzeitig zerstört wird. Trivia *In dieser Mission sieht man Polizisten mit brauner Dienstkleidung, welche man sonst im Spiel und in Missionen nicht sieht außer in Get Lost *Nur während dieser Mission ist es möglich, einen Gefängnistransporter zu bekommen. *Manchmal kann es bei dieser Mission vorkommen, dass die Zwischensequenz eingeleitet wird, bevor man überhaupt in der Nähe des zugehörigen Markers ist. Fliegt man per Maverick von Stubbs in Richtung Revier, kann sie sogar eintreten, während man noch über Algonquin ist. *Möglicherweise war es das ursprüngliche Ziel der Spielers den Bus zu zerstören um die Gefangenen zu töten anstatt ihn zu klauen und die Insassen frei zu lassen. *Fängt man auf dem Polizeirevier an zu schießen, hört man einen eizigartigen Alarmton und im Hintergrund einen einzigartigen Funkspruch. Bilder Off-route-01.jpg|''Hey, Leavis, alter Junge, wie geht's, wie steht's?'' Off-route-02.jpg|''Ein unpassendes Outfit für den Gentlemen's Club.'' Off-route-03.jpg|''Mr. Stubbs ist im Dampfbad, Sir.'' Off-route-04.jpg|''Oh nein, der Anblick neulich hat mir schon gereicht!'' Off-route-05.jpg|''Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen, Sir.'' Off-route-06.jpg|''Vermissen Sie Ihren Onkel, Stubbs?'' Off-route-07.jpg|''Ich habe meine Therapiestunden verdoppelt.'' Off-route-08.jpg|''Mir wird heiß, was soll ich für Sie tun?'' Off-route-09.jpg|''Ein paar Unschuldige aus dem Gefängnis befreien.'' Off-route-10.jpg|''Ach kommen Sie, das ist doch für Sie viel einfacher, Mann!'' Off-route-11.jpg|''Na gut, dann mach ich es eben.'' Off-route-12.jpg|''Klebitz, vermassel es nicht!'' Off-route-13.jpg|''Ob Stubbs DEN wirklich befreien will?'' Off-route-14.jpg|''Noch scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.'' Off-route-15.jpg|''Lasst es euch schmecken.'' Off-route-16.jpg|''Viel Verkehr.'' Off-route-17.jpg|''Haltet mal die Klappe, Jungs, ich muss mich konzentrieren.'' Off-route-18.jpg|''Na dann, gute Reise!'' Fortsetzung *Datei:Annahmestelle-billy.png – Billy Grey → This Shit’s cursed *Datei:Annahmestelle-stubbs.png – Thomas Stubbs’ Dirty Laundry en:Off Route es:Off Route Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Missionen Kategorie:Thomas-Stubbs-Missionen